Pokemon Castle
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Few of the members of Big Green notice Hope have been out for a long time when her time with her friends is over. So, Lin Chung decided to find out where she's going everyday, but what he discovers is unbelievable.
1. Chapter 1

In Big Green's cafeteria, First Squad was eating their lunch with Hope, but Lin Chung have a hard time eating his fried rice as he watch Hope eat her noodles. It was much quicker than usual since the harmonic warrior notice she usually eats noodles slowly to enjoy it, or that's what Hope tells him.

It doesn't seem to be much to you, but Lin Chung always feel something is wrong with Hope when something is off about her, even if it's slightly. Especially if she's quiet for a long time.

"Done!" Hope shouted when she finish up her lunch with a big smile.

Lin Chung watch as Hope left the table and leave the cafeteria. The harmonic warrior thought, _Maybe I'm worrying for no reason. Hope seems to be okay. Then again, this is Hope I'm taking about. She's pretty good at hiding her feelings._

The harmonic warrior doesn't know why he feels like he should know almost everything Hope does. Lin Chung doesn't want Hope to be in trouble, and yet he knows she can take care of herself.

Still, Lin Chung continues to feel worry about the pink and white monkey as he walk down the hall, just hours after Hope left the cafeteria. He was about to pass the commander when Apetrully suddenly said, "Lin Chung,"

"Yes, commander?" Lin Chung said, stopping in place.

"Do you know where Hope is? It's unlike of her to be out for so long. It haven't seen her since lunch." Apetrully said.

"No."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she's okay."

Even though the commander said that, Lin Chung could see a worry look on the commander's face as he left. The harmonic warrior place a hand on his chin and thought, _That's odd. Hope usually stays at Big Green all the time. When she does go out, it isn't for a very long time. What is she up to? Maybe I should ask her first._

* * *

Hope slowly walk back to her room in Big Green. It was already nighttime, so she have to be as quiet as she can. On her back was a big red backpack with pink pockets. As she enter her room, she let out a sigh of relief. The pink and white monkey turn on the lights to see. She let out a small squeak when she saw Lin Chung sitting at the edge of her bed, looking at her.

"Hi... Lin Chung." Hope said with a nervous chuckle. "What are you doing here at night?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. You've been out for so long. Where have you been?" Lin Chung said, standing up.

"Nowhere. Just nowhere special at all." Hope said.

Lin Chung notice Hope's backpack have bits of dirt and grass on it, meaning she must have been outside all day.

"Are you sure?" Lin Chung ask.

"Yup. Nowhere special at all." Hope said, trying to not make eye contact with the harmonic warrior. "I hope I don't sound rude, but can you get out of here? I have to get to sleep. You know... It's nighttime and it's um... time to go to bed."

A nervous smile appear on her face. Lin Chung let out a sigh and said, "Alright."

Once the harmonic warrior left, Hope quickly shut the door behind him and let out a sigh of relief. Her pink eyes shifted around, hoping no one is around. The pink and white monkey smiled when she could see no one is around.

"Come out. No one is around." Hope whispered.

A little creature came out of Hope's backpack and rested on the monkey's shoulder. The white and green creature have a yellow crown on its head and held a red flower. The creature smiled as Hope let out a small sigh.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Hope whispered. "Flabébé, after I let you sleep in my bed, you have to go back to Pokemon Castle. Okay?"

The creature, named Flabébé, nodded. Hope lay down on her back as the small creature curl up onto the monkey's chest.

_I don't want the others to know about the pokemon, but Flabébé really want to sleep with me and I don't want to make her sad. It's a good thing she's small or Lin Chung would notice her. _Hope thought, covering herself with a blanket.

"Goodnight, Flabébé." Hope quietly said, yawning a little.

The little pokemon was already asleep. Hope smiled a bit and soon fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope let out a soft yawn, walking on a trail in the forest in the morning. On her back was a red backpack with pink pockets from yesterday. Flabébé poke her head out of one of the pockets and Hope gently push the little pokemon back into pocket and whispered, "You have to hide, Flabébé. We don't know if someone is out here and might have a chance to see you."

"Flabébé..." The little pokemon quietly said, using the pocket flap to cover her head.

Unknown to the two, they were being watched from afar. Lin Chung quietly jump from tree to tree, hoping not to be heard by the monkey by the sudden noise of the leaves being shook, and it's a good thing it was rather dark since the sun is barely up or Hope would easily see him if he made a mistake. He wasn't able to hear what the pink and white monkey said, but he wonders what she's talking about.

Hope stop in place as she look around, making Lin Chung freeze. The harmonic warrior held his breath until Hope let out a small sneeze and continue walking. Lin Chung mentally sighed of relief.

Hope stop in place again, as Lin Chung watches what she's going to do. The pink and white monkey look around and walk off the trail to the right, going deeper into the forest. Lin Chung blinked, wondering why she did that.

The harmonic warrior landed on the ground, hoping to get a closer look at where's Hope is going to. The farther the two went, the more Lin Chung was able to hear the sounds of running water. Hope usually just have to walk under fallen tree branches and pushing back the branches in her path to whatever she's going, as Lin Chung copy her actions. He swore he seen something poking out of Hope's backpack.

Hope stop walking when she reach an area with a waterfall falling into a lake. Lin Chung hide behind one of the trees, watching what Hope's going to do. Then he realize something, he have never seen or heard an area like this. It seems to impossible for someone to miss a waterfall, but this part of the forest is rarely walk through, so it might be a bit possible to miss it.

Lin Chung watch as Hope touches the lake's water with her fingers, walking along the lake's perimeter until she reach the rather large waterfall. The pink and white monkey smiled as she walk behind the waterfall. Lin Chung's dark eyes widen, slowly walking towards the waterfall. His thought wonder what could be behind the waterfall.

The harmonic warrior walk behind the waterfall, finding a cave that seems to lead to something.

_How did Hope found this? _Lin Chung thought, hearing the echos of Hope's steps.

The harmonic warrior enter the cave, making sure his steps' echos wouldn't be so loud. He could only see the monkey's shadow as he follow Hope. Farther and farther they went, Lin Chung could see light, letting him know they must be at the very end of the cave. The harmonic warrior hide behind a large rock, watching Hope stand at the entrance of the cave.

Hope took out a small white and green creature that held on a red flower, and said, "Okay Flabébé. Go."

_Flabébé? I think I heard Hope said that name before. _Lin Chung thought, looking away for a moment.

When he turn his head back, he was now face to face with the pink and white monkey he was spying on in front of him. Hope look at him with an angry expression and narrowed eyes. Lin Chung gulped, feeling a little bit afraid of the monkey for only a small moment.

"I knew I feel like someone was spying on me before, but I didn't really expect you were spying on me, Lin Chung." Hope said with her hands on her hips. "I thought it might Apetrully."

Lin Chung let out a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head. Hope's expression soften as she said, "Okay, I guess I was acting suspicious lately."

The harmonic warrior nodded, then he ask, "Where are we? Who is this Flabébé?"

Hope showed him the small creature in her hand, and said, "This is Flabébé."

When Lin Chung look at the little creature, Flabébé try to hide behind the pistil of the flower.

"Don't worry, little buddy." Hope said with a smile. "Lin Chung won't bite."

The little creature slowly look back at the human, still hiding behind the flower's pistil. Hope chuckled and said, "I guess she's pretty shy now."

Lin Chung look at Hope and ask, "What is she?"

"Flabébé is a Flabébé, which is a pokemon." Hope said with a childish grin.

The human only gave her a confused look.

"Oh yeah... You don't know." Hope slowly said. "I think it's best if I just show you where we are."

Hope lead Lin Chung to the cave's entrance with her pokemon friend in her hand. Lin Chung couldn't believe what's he's seeing.

"Lin Chung, welcome what I like to call the Pokemon Castle." Hope said, seeing her friend's amazement.

"Hope, this is no castle. It's more of a nation." Lin Chung said with his amazement still in place.

"I know. It just sounds more royal to me."

The three stood on a cliff on the side of a tall mountain that was near the cave they came out. The sun was just coming out, making it seem a bit better. Lin Chung was almost able to see everything from this height. He could see forests, mountains in the distance, a few beaches at side, a couple of villages, and many more I can think off the top of my head.

Lin Chung wished he known he would see something this beautiful so he could remind himself to bring his art material.

The harmonic human felt a tug on his sleeve. He turn his head to Hope, who said, "Let's meet the pokemon."

Hope walk ahead of the human, leading him to what seem to be a whole new world to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lin Chung felt an so much amazement within him, not believing the creatures that he pass by with Hope guiding around almost as if she been here forever. As Lin Chung, Hope, and Flabébé walk to the forest area, the harmonic warrior ask, "How long have you known about this?"

"Only a few weeks or so." Hope simply said.

"How did you found Pokemon 'Castle'?" Lin Chung ask, still not feeling 'castle' is the right word for a place like this.

"Well... It's kind of a funny story... It started on the week that I was going to live at my tree house..."

* * *

*Flashback*

_Hope's eyes were looking out her window at her tree house, feeling the boredom in her. Her pink eyes slowly look around the area, having nothing to do. At times like this, she wished Apetrully would visit her more often. The pink and white monkey let out a soft sigh, hoping not to waste this perfectly good day._

"_Why does days like these happen when Apetrully doesn't visit?" Hope ask no one in particular._

_Her eyes soon landed on the ground, noticing something besides the grassy ground. Her eyes gleamed when she saw something she could do._

"_Finally, something to do." Hope quietly said to herself._

_Hope exit out her door with a red backpack on her back. Just in case she needs that could be useful. The pink and white monkey climb down the ladder and slowly walk towards the thing on the ground, but kept her distance at the same time._

_The thing was a rather strange-looking, but cute, creature. The creature was yellow with red cheeks, a lighting bolt shaped tail, and two brown stripes on its back. It resembles a mouse. There were a few scratches on its body._

"_So cute~." Hope silently squealed, thinking the creature is adorable creature._

_The creature suddenly open its brown eyes, and jumped onto its four feet. Its red cheeks were sparking, which reminded Hope of Mighty Ray's eyes were they spark up. She was able to hear a soft "Who are you?" from the yellow creature._

"_Whoa. Whoa." Hope said, putting her hands up. "I just want to help you. Or at least until you trying to attack me! And I thought you were so cute."_

_The sparks from the yellow creature's cheeks slowly disappear, then it stand on its back feet. Scratching the back of its head, it said, "Sorry."_

_By the sound of the creature's voice, it sounded male. Hope look at the creature, and said, "What are you? You look like a mouse, but not like any other mouse I've seen."_

_The creature look at the pink and white monkey with nervousness in his eyes._

"_I can't tell you..." Then he quickly ran away._

"_Hey! You can't run from me, you fuzzy mouse thing!" Hope shouted, running after the yellow creature._

_Unfortunately, the creature was too fast for her when they enter the forest. Hope stop in place and shouted, "I WILL FIND YOU!"_

_Hope let out a sigh and whisper to herself, "But how?"_

_The pink and white monkey wander around the forest, hoping to find that yellow creature. Even though she have no idea where she could find the yellow mouse thingy, she's still pretty determined to find him. Hope soon started to feel the boredom getting to her. She suddenly slap her cheeks and said, "No! I'm not going to get bored again in a place like this. Hm... I know!"_

_The yellow creature, named Pikachu, hide in some of the bushes, hoping the monkey won't find him. He took in a deep breathe and said, "Why did I decided to go out to his place? The Pokemon aren't suppose to go out, but NO! I have to be curious to see what it's like. Now, I got hurt by falling down a hill and I'm being hunted down by a monkey! I thought humans and animal can't understand us. Whatever. I have to get out of here!"_

_He froze at a sound of singing. He slightly poke his head out of the bushes, seeing the monkey singing as she look around for him. Pikachu didn't expect she can sing so well like this._

Hope: _**The shining stars in the night sky**_

_**Are millions of light years away**_

_**Even if deep despair**_

_**Gives rise to infinite blackness**_

_**The truth will live on**_

_**Entrusted to the river of time**_

_**That light's message**_

_**Who will receive it?**_

_The yellow creature slowly walk in the same direction as the pink and white monkey, but still hide in the bushes. Her singing wasn't that bad._

H: _**People are born**_

_**And people die**_

_**Our bodies perish**_

_**From the ashes**_

_**What is reborn**_

_**Is passion**_

_**For the next generation**_

_Pikachu happily swing his tail to the song as he continue to follow the monkey._

H: _**Dreams are reincarnation**_

_**Over and over**_

_**Like d**__**éjá vu, a distant memory**_

_**Just like reincarnation**_

_**Now I'm again**_

_**Unconsciously**_

_**Running off to somewhere**_

_**After how many tears will I give up?**_

_**After how many lives will my wish be granted?**_

_The corners of Hope's mouth turn up, seeing yellow from the bushes._

H: _**Inside that endless circle**_

_**Is the road our predecessors walked**_

_**Somewhere in the vast universe**_

_**A path is left behind**_

_**If I close my eyes and try to remember**_

_**I can see nostalgic scenery**_

_**The sky that the me who is not me**_

_**Gazed up at in the end**_

_Hope slowed down her walking._

H: _**People love**_

_**People are loved**_

_**I'll look for the lost feelings**_

_**Once more**_

_**With these hands**_

_**I want to take them back from**_

_**The depths of the mud**_

_Pikachu didn't notice Hope slowly walking towards him as he listen to the song._

H: _**Love is reincarnation**_

_**Someday**_

_**I will feel pain for the days I've forgotten**_

_**Surely it's reincarnation**_

_**The things that have come back to me**_

_**Are things I should be experiencing for the first**_

_**Time**_

_**Yet I know them all**_

_**After how many goodbyes will I turn my back?**_

_**After how many meetings will we come together?**_

_Hope's smile grow wider, getting closer to the creature._

H: _**It's my generation**_

_**Dreams are reincarnation**_

_**Over and over**_

_**Like déjá vu, a distant memory**_

_**Just like reincarnation**_

_**Now I'm again**_

_**Unconsciously**_

_**Running off to somewhere**_

_**After how many tears will I give up?**_

_**After how many lives will my wish be granted?**_

_Pikachu could hear her voice stop singing and suddenly felt being picked up._

"_Got you!" Hope shouted._

_The yellow creature panicked and let out a wave of electricity through the monkey's body. Hope screamed at first, but still held on the yellow mouse. She got shock with Mighty Ray's lighting eyes a few times before, so this was no different to that._

_Once the creature stop, Hope still held on the creature, cover in soot. Pikachu was surprised the monkey was able to still stand after that. Hope have a smirk her face as she look down on the yellow mouse creature in her arms. Suddenly, she let out a small squeal, hugging the creature close to her chest._

"_You're so cute up close!" Hope squealed._

_Pikachu sweatdropped. Hope press her cheek against his, not caring about the sparks. She finally put down the creature, then scratch behind his ear._

"_What's your name?" Hope ask._

"_Pikachu." The creature said, enjoying the scratching a bit._

"_Mine's Hope."_

_Hope stop the scratching and said with a serious look, "Why did you run away from me?"_

_Pikachu nervously chuckled._

"_Well... You see..." Pikachu said. "Um... Maybe it's best I show you."_

_Hope smiled. She can't wait what it is._

*Flashback Over*

* * *

"So, this Pikachu brought you here?" Lin Chung said.

"Yup." Hope said, as they walk towards a small village. "That's how I came here. They weren't used to having humans and animals, but they gotten pretty used to me."

With a smile on her face, Hope said, "It's amazing here. There are a few thing I've never seen before, like these berries."

Hope climb up one of the trees, and plucked few of the berries. She happily sat under the tree and said, "Sit down."

Lin Chung sat down next to the pink and white monkey as Flabébé sat on Hope's head. Hope gave the two the blue berries and ate one herself. When Lin Chung bite into the berry, the taste was bitter but it was pretty tasty too.

"It's call an oran berry." Hope said.

Lin Chung blinked when he realized something, and ask, "Why haven't you told anyone else about Pokemon Castle?"

The harmonic warrior notice a serious look on Hope's face, as Hope look at the sky.

"The war..." Hope slowly said.


	4. Chapter 4

"The war?" Lin Chung said, at first confuse.

Slowly, Lin Chung realize Hope meant by the war in the Hidden Kingdom. Hope's glaze slowly turn to the harmonic warrior, and said, "I believe if I show a lot of pokemon to the Hidden Kingdom, I thought there might be a chance Highroller will try to turn them against the humans. You haven't seen what the pokemon can do, but I did and it's best that the pokemon can't go to the Hidden Kingdom until the war is over. Who knows how long will that be?"

"Why did you let your little friend come?" Lin Chung ask, pointing at Flabébé.

"She just wanted to sleep with me for the night. She was also pretty curious about where I lived." Hope explained.

"What about um... Pikachu?"

"He said he was a bit curious too. Curious about the place beyond Pokemon Castle"

As Hope continue to eat her berries, Lin Chung thought, _I think it's a rather risky choice for Hope to make for an entire land of new creatures I've never seen before. But what if she might be right? What she said before is something Highroller might actually do to them. Yet I feel like Hope shouldn't try to hold them back._

"Hope, are you sure about not letting the pokemon go to the Hidden Kingdom?" Lin Chung ask.

"Only one or two at a time, but not in a big group." Hope said, tapping her chin. "I usually just bring the small one instead, so it's easier to hide them or try to convince others they're a toy."

"I guess it's not fair for the bigger ones."

"I guess, but I'm still not changing my mind."

"So, the pokemon aren't used to having humans and animals around?"

"Yeah, I think it's because there aren't any here, but if they gotten used to me, then they can get used to me if you like to visit often."

"Hm... Well, you convince me this is a very interesting place."

A smile appear on Hope's face and she said, "Yay! You know, it felt good to get the secret off my chest."

Her face suddenly turn serious as she said, "You better Pinkie Pie Promise me to not tell anyone about this."

Lin Chug sighed. Still, he did the gestures as he said, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Hope's face soften as she giggles, which turns into loud laughter.

"Oh my goodness. It's so funny that you actually did that!" Hope laughed with a few tears in her eyes.

Lin Chung let out a sigh at Hope's childishness behavior, but smiled. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hope said, "Okay, Lin Chung. Now, that I have your attention. Let the tour star-"

Hope suddenly froze, realizing something as her eyes widen.

"What is it?" Lin Chung ask.

"Big Green..." Hope slowly said. "Do you think the others realize that we're gone by now?"

Lin Chung's eyes widen.

"You're right." Lin Chung said. "We have to go _now_."

"Exactly." Hope said.

As Flabébé sat on a tree's branch, Hope run with Lin Chung, and shouted, "Bye, buddy!"

The pokemon tilted her head a bit, hoping to see her friends again.

* * *

At Big Green... "WHERE IS SHE!?" Apetrully shouted, panicking around First Squad's briefing room.

"Don't forget about Lin Chung too." Sonia said.

"Of course..." Apetrully said.

"We're back~!" Hope sing-said, as she and Lin Chung came out through the door.

"Hope!" Apetrully shouted, giving the pink and white monkey a hug.

"Well, look who missed me." Hope said with a smile.

Apetrully blushed, let her go, and nervously chuckled.

"Where have two been?!" Mr. NoHands shouted.

The two's eyes widen.

"Well..." Hope said, trying to think up something.

"She was with me in the forest," Lin Chung said. "To help me with something."

"Yeah, that..."

"What is this something?" Mighty Ray ask.

"Just painting." Lin Chung said.

"Yup." Hope said, smiling widely.

The commander and the five members of First Squad look at each other, unsure if they're telling the truth. Then again, why would Lin Chung ever lie to them? Unless it's a good reason.


	5. Chapter 5

His eyes were filled with so much interesting creatures and items each time he came to Pokemon Castle with Hope. He doesn't know which pokemon to paint for his paintings, yet each time he paints a pokemon on his canvas, he felt like someone will find out if he brings his paintings back to Big Green and the harmonic warrior doesn't know how Hope would react to that.

"You know you can just leave the paintings here if you're so worry." Hope said when they arrive at one of Pokemon Castle's grassy fields.

"I know, but I feel like the pokemon wouldn't like it if I do." Lin Chung said, setting up his easel.

"I think they would like it. I heard from some of the pokemon would like the villages more colorful since the smeargle couldn't help everyone all the time."

Lin Chung found it strange that Hope can understand the pokemon while he doesn't.

_Maybe animals can understand the pokemon. If Hope is only able to understand them, then how is that possible? She understand her little friend in the begin and pokemon was never discovered in the Hidden Kingdom until Hope found them. _Lin Chung thought.

"I'm not sure." Lin Chung said.

"I'm sure the pokemon will love your paintings." Hope said, then took a bite out of a pecha berry she was holding.

It was silence for a moment as Lin Chung paints on the canvas. Hope raise an eyebrow at her friend's sudden silence towards her. She expected him to answer to what she said. She raise an eyebrow.

"Lin Chung?"' Hope said.

"Hope, are you sure that keeping the pokemon a secret is a good idea?" Lin Chung ask.

"Where did that came from? Also, didn't we already talk about this when I first showed you Pokemon Castle?"

"I know you're afraid that the pokemon will be involve in the war, but don't you think the pokemon could also help in the war?"

"Sometimes I think about it, but the pokemon have their own thoughts, so I believe that the species of poemon would be on different sides. I don't think they want to get involve, and I don't want to see this place be like the Hidden Kingdom's state of war."

Lin Chung found it strange how serious the pink and white monkey is taking this. He always thought she would easily agree to what others say, but now, she's holding the fate of these beings in her furry hands just to avoid the war for them and she's being pretty stubborn right now. The harmonic warrior doesn't know if she's actually doing a good thing for them.

Hope look at him with narrowed eyes, but her look soften as she said, "I have to go. You go paint your pictures."

Lin Chung watch the pink and white monkey walk away. Then he thought, _It seems to be so much pressure to have on her shoulders, but I'm not going to make that choice for her. She could be a good leader someday if she stop being afraid so much, but maybe being afraid is good for her._

* * *

The smell of lavender reach Hope's nose as she reach a special place she likes to go to when she needs to calm down and in Pokemon Castle. She was glad to see the field of lavender flowers that was far away from the grassy field Lin Chung was at. Hope slowly walk through the flowers, hoping not to step on them. She look around, wanting to find a special friend.

"What's wrong, dear?" A familiar voice to Hope said.

Hope could see a familiar shade of green in the sea of purple flowers. She smiled when she notice a green and black pokemon she known for a while. The pokemon's name is Meloetta.

"It's nothing, Meloetta." Hope said, trying to smile.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." Meloetta said.

Hope was never told what a legendary pokemon is when she came to Pokemon Castle, so she doesn't know the Melody Pokemon is one. Hope just thinks Meloetta is a normal pokemon.

"Okay... You heard of Lin Chung, right?" Hope ask.

"The human who only known Pokemon Castle, which I think you should change the name, for a few days?" The pokemon said.

"Yes, and I like the name. Besides, you guys never named the place before I came."

"We were busy! Also, what about him?"

"Lin Chung thinks my idea of keeping Pokemon Castle from war isn't a good idea."

"Hm..."

"Please don't tell me you agree with him."

"It's not that. It's just... You seem to worry so much about us, even though you only known us for a few weeks."

Hope look around and let out a chuckle.

"It's just you guys are like an unknown species to the Hidden Kingdom. A powerful, unique, unknown species." Hope said, slowly trying to hide in the lavenders. "I don't want the world to be broken because I let you guys go into war."

Meloetta let out a sigh and said, "You know we can make our own choices, right?"

"Of course I know that, still..." Hope said.

"Don't worry, Hope." The Melody Pokemon said.

Hope look at her green friend and ask, "I realized something. I've never seen another meloetta besides you."

"Um..." Meloetta said, looking a bit nervous.

"Also, why haven't I seen you with the other pokemon?" Hope ask, standing up.

"Well, you see... Look! Candy!"

"Where!?"

Hope ran off while Meloetta let out a sigh of relief.

_I don't want her to find out that I'm a legendary pokemon. Then again, I'm surprise that she doesn't know I am one, even after the time she spend here. She should have known by now. _Meloetta thought, placing a hand on her cheek. _Maybe I should show her something that might change her mind._


	6. Chapter 6

His paint brush was against the canvas, but didn't move around. Lin Chung was still trying to paint after Hope left, wondering what he should do. His mind try to focus on the little, cute pokemon playing around from afar, but it seems to coming back to Hope and what the two talked about. He knew that pokemon can make their own choices, but some of the things Hope said was kind of true. If pokemon can make choices, then they can make the choice to join Highroller instead of Big Green. Still, they can make their own choices to be seen by others and live their own lives.

_Maybe I should talk to her about this. _Lin Chung thought.

He pick up his supplies and walk towards the direction he remembered Hope went.

* * *

Hope look at the small, marble-like orbs displayed on rock displays that look choppy, located near the mountains. She blinked a few times and ask, "What are these things? They look pretty, but what are they?"

"They're just special orbs, but let's talk about that later. I want you to hear this." Meloetta said with a smile.

"Um... Sure?" Hope said, sitting under a tree.

Meloetta cleared her throat as Hope listen carefully.

"You and I were born right here in the same world. For this one beneath the same sky." Meloetta said, almost with a bit of singing in her voice. "The great flow of time. The wide expanse of space."

Hope started to get interested in Meloetta's poem.

"We are lucky enough to share this lifetime we get. We can gain more if we give. By taking, we only lose." The melody pokemon continued. "Let us make this a new age. Where we show our gratitude."

The pink and white monkey listen very close to this poem.

"There's a fragile bud of hope, blooming in each of our hearts." Meloetta said, placing a warm hand on Hope's heart. "Don't you take that away. Our dreams are meant to be shared."

The melody pokemon hug the monkey as she continued, "Let it grow. Let it live. Let us see what it will bring. When we share our love, we make a beautiful world."

The green and black creature let go of her friend and floated towards the sky, pointing a hand at it as she face away from the monkey.

"Search it out, and find the way: the point where we can all meet. The point where we're the same." Meloetta said, letting the sun hit her face.

"Wow..." Hope said, quietly to herself.

_I've never seen her so determine. Also, this is a great poem. Like it's from a famous author or from in the ending credits of a really good game that meant to be international. _Hope thought.

"There it lies: the future we seek. Start from there, and them we'll forge a world where all can be free." Meloetta said, spreading out her arms as she seems to embrace the sun around her. "Free to dream, and free to smile. Free to be who we will be."

Hope's pink eyes sparkled, feeling almost inspired by these words.

"Let's make sure we create. A world of our hopes and dreams." The melody pokemon said, placing a hand on her heart. "In our brief lives, we've managed to meet... Treasure this gift... This precious time that we have."

Meloetta turn to face Hope with a big smile on her face and said, "In our brief lives, we've managed to meet. Treasure this gift. This precious time that we have."

"Wow..." Hope said, a little louder this time. "Did you made that one up?"

"No. I remember it somewhere." Meloetta said. "Do you know why I said that to you?"

"Not really, but I really like it."

There was a deadpan expression on the pokemon's face as she slowly got closer to the monkey.

"It's this 'pokemon are not allowed to go outside of this place anymore' stuff." Meloetta said.

"You know that the more we talk about this, the more boring it will become." Hope said, standing up.

"Don't you think we have a pretty good friendship?"

"I guess so."

"Do you like to see others happy?"

"Yes. It makes me happy myself to see someone happy."

"Do you think you would like to see humans and animals have a friendship like our's with the pokemon?"

There was some silence between them. Hope pouted and said, "I..."

"Hope?" The two heard Lin Chung's voice in the distant.

"Have to go!" Meloetta said, flying away.

Hope have a confuse expression on her face until she could see Lin Chung walking towards her.

"Hi, Lin Chung!" Hope happily said with a smile.

"Hope, were you talking to someone?" Lin Chung ask when he stood in front of him.

"Yes, but you kind of scared her away." Hope said.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. She seems to be shy around others besides me. Anyway... Why are you here?"

"I want to talk about the pokemon."

Hope let out a sigh and thought, _I'm getting kind of tired of this._

"I think we should have a third person in all of this." Hope said.

"A third person?" Lin Chung said, confuse.

"You know, let one more person know about all of this and chose what we should do. I'm kind of sick of being the one to chose the fate of an entire species hardly no one knows of. I'll let someone else have a choice that might change all of the Hidden Kingdom!"

Lin Chung could see the look on Hope's face seems to be a mixture of seriousness and anger with a small hint of sadness. The harmonic warrior slightly bend down to be eye to eye to Hope.

"Hope, it must be so much pressure to chose something like this, but try not think about it so much. Maybe you should wait for a while until that time comes." Lin Chung said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hope wasn't trying to make no eye contact with him, but said, "I guess, but maybe we should tell one more person about this. Not to make the choice of this, but maybe... Enjoy all of this. Since I'm kind of weird and get used to weird things while you're mostly calm and pretty used to strange things in Big Green, let's see how this will work with the other person."

Lin Chung smiled slightly.

_At least, Hope seems to be starting to feel okay about this. _Lin Chung thought.

"Who should we ask?" Lin Chung ask.

"Let's worry about that later, but right now... would you like to hear a poem?" Hope ask with a smile on her face.


End file.
